


sticks and stones

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is it I'm the one with the broken arm and you're whinier than usual, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2010

Ray was going to kill Kowalski any minute now.

"And Vecchio, you know I always sleep on my stomach! Fucking cast is in the way, how am I supposed to _sleep?_ "

Any minute now.

"Christ, I can't even lift things, like uh, the TV, what if I needed to carry the TV into another room or something?"

Any. Second. Now.

"And okay, have you ever tried showering with a plastic bag over your arm?"

"You're gonna be showering with a plastic bag over your _head_ if you don't shut the hell up!" Ray just couldn't take it anymore. Kowalski had broken his arm not three days earlier, and he had been saying the same crap repeatedly since. And it wasn't that Ray didn't have any sympathy for him, because he _did_ ; he knew what it was like to be unable to use an arm, but at least when _he_ had been hurt, he'd done the logical thing and tried to get money out of it at work. And sure, maybe he wasn't actually all that hurt anymore at the time, but that was beside the point.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was scowling at him. "Nice bedside manner, Florence Mockingbird."

Ray wasn't even sure if Kowalski was being clever or wrong with that one.

"How is it I'm the one with the broken arm and you're whinier than usual, huh?" Kowalski asked, suddenly almost _cheerful_ or something. It figured. Ray was pretty sure Kowalski didn't care about being hurt as much as he acted, because he could get Ray to do any and all paperwork and he made Ray help him with _every little thing ever_. Yeah, Ray was pretty damn certain he had seen Kowalski smirking the last time he asked Ray to cut his steak for him.

"You really want me to answer that?" Ray stomped out of the room, not waiting for a response. Then _he_ decided to continue anyway. "You're treating me like a _slave_!"

"I can't use my good arm, Vecchio!"

"If you would _look_ where you're going, maybe you wouldn't trip off the curb!" Because of course Kowalski would run after a perp, jumping gracefully over things in the way, and then fall off a stupid _sidewalk curb_ after the whole thing was over.

Kowalski tried to cross his arms, then flailed a little when he remembered he couldn't. They were both in the bedroom by now, and he paced at the foot of the bed, which was unfair because that's what _Ray_ had been planning to do.

"Fine, okay, I won't ask you to do anything for me anymore! I'll just walk around naked all day and grow a beard." Kowalski looked kind of sad now, and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not gonna stop you from the first thing. Go right ahead." And Ray was being sarcastic, but Kowalski stopped his pacing, shrugged, and started undressing. With difficulty, what with the one hand and all.

"Not even gonna help me with this part, huh?" he commented, pushing at the waistband of his jeans and looking like a moron. "That is--that is not buddies, okay, and if you're gonna get the view, you should do your part."

"Thought we just went over how I'm not gonna do anything for you anymore," Ray said, and now _he_ was smirking. He sat at the edge of the bed and crossed his arms, then gestured for Kowalski to continue. By the time Kowalski almost fell over twice, one side of his jeans still over his hipbone, the other pushed below, Ray took pity on him. "Come _here_. I swear, I ever get injured again, you're gonna be waiting on me hand and foot."

Kowalski grinned down at Ray, as if he hadn't just been making a fool of himself. "That happens, you know I'll probably just ruin things more and then you'll bitch and moan like always."

Ray shot a glare at him and started tugging the pants back up. "We don't gotta do this, you know."

"Okay, okay! Come on, keep going and I'll get you off. That'll make up for my being annoying or whatever, right?"

"There are not enough blowjobs in the world, Kowalski," Ray said seriously, which earned him a smack to the back of the head. The rest of the clothing took longer to remove, but Ray was getting used to working over and around the cast, so after awhile, Kowalski was naked, just as he had threatened. He immediately climbed onto Ray's lap, knees on either side of Ray's thighs, his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Uh, Kowalski? I'm still dressed. How is this getting _me_ off?"

"I will hit you with my cast."

"Kinky, but I don't think that'll do it for me."

They traded threats and insults for awhile longer, until Kowalski finally moved off enough to help Ray get his clothes off. He didn't help very well, and mostly just kept up a stream of taunts mixed with a couple endearments, but that was okay. Because then they were both naked, and Kowalski had his hand wrapped around Ray's dick and his mouth where Ray's neck met shoulder.

They didn't do things slow most of the time. Arguing was their foreplay, so Ray was already hard by then, and leaning his weight back on his arms, his eyes closed. He muttered _harder_ , loving Kowalski's mouth and his heat and his tongue. But he never got it, and he opened his eyes and repeated it.

Okay, that was a little better, but the rhythm was...nonexistent, and not in the usual way when Kowalski was teasing. Kowalski knew it, too - he pulled away and sighed in frustration, then turned to face Ray better, and tried again.

It just wasn't _working_ , and Ray echoed the sigh, only his was definitely more frustrated. He pushed lightly at Kowalski's arm.

"Okay, you're obviously not ambidextrous, so would you just blow me, already?!" Kowalski stuck out his tongue, which just made Ray lean in for a kiss, hot and messy, before dropping back to lay flat on the mattress. He did his best at looking bored, and said, "Any day now would be good."

"Maybe you should be nicer to the guy who's about to have your dick in his mouth," Kowalski said with a grin, and carefully got to his knees on the floor, holding his arm close to himself as he pushed Ray's legs apart. He wasted no more time in getting his lips around Ray's cock, and yeah, _yeah_ , that was good, that was everything Ray wanted. All of the awkwardness of the failed handjob was gone, because Kowalski was a fucking _pro_ at this, and he hadn't broken his tongue.

Could tongues break? Ray would worry about that later; he kind of had more important things going on at the moment and-- _fuck, harder_ \--and yeah, now he got it.

It wasn't long before he was coming, his hands tight in Kowalski's hair. He laughed as he relaxed into the bed, already feeling sleepy and sated and happy, no more wanting to kill Kowalski for being a pain.

"Hey, know what you should do? You should really sit up and help me out, here, Vecchio, that is what you should do."

Maybe Ray would rethink the killing thing...

He groaned, pushing himself up and into Kowalski's space, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into another kiss. Lazy this time, brief brushes of tongue against lip before darting in for slow and deep, keeping Kowalski at bay and on edge. And probably annoyed, guessing by the sound he made.

He pushed Ray away, said, "Yeah, you're Mr Patient when you already got yours," and dragged Ray's hand to his cock. Let out a shaky breath, head falling back, which was practically a written invitation for Ray to start biting at Kowalski's neck.

That was Kowalski's cue to start bucking into Ray's fist, faster and jerkier, his hand tight around Ray's arm. He gave a weird lurch, then started talking.

"I can't--my _arm_ , I wanna touch you--won't let me--" His voice went up in a whine, and Ray started laughing again, right against Kowalski's skin. "Shut _up_ , Vecchio, you are supposed to be nice to me when I--fuck, come on, twist like--yeah, come on, do it again."

It was lucky that Kowalski was so easily distracted. Ray worked his hand fast, bit hard on Kowalski's shoulder, smiled when Kowalski came, his cast-covered arm flailing for Ray when he did.

Later, after they cleaned up, fell asleep, and woke up again, Ray found a sharpie and signed Kowalski's cast. He wrote _next time, break the other arm or we're gonna have problems_ , and grinned when Kowalski called him a freak.  



End file.
